1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detergent for cleaning tire wheels and a method of cleaning tire wheels with the detergent, more particularly to a detergent for cleaning tire wheels which enables one to recognize the point when its ability to remove grime becomes lost with eyes and a method of cleaning tire wheels with the detergent.
2. Description of Related Art
Tire wheels are mounted on tires of automobiles and hence a variety of grime can be deposited on the tire wheels in an amount increased with time.
For example, brake disks are mounted near the wheels, and dust particles produced from the brake pad or brake lining are deposited on the tire wheels. Furthermore, the wheels splash mud on themselves during the running of automobiles. When automobiles run on asphalted roads, fine particles of petroleum products such as pitch are also deposited on the wheels. Thus, a variety of grime can stick onto the wheels.
The grime sticks onto the tire wheels in the following manner: dust particles themselves rubbed off from the brake pad or brake lining do not stick onto the wheel surface. The materials derived from air and/or roads act as an adhesive to allow the dust particles adhere to the wheel surface.
Dirty tire wheels are washed with a surfactant-based detergent. In this case, the detergent is sprayed onto the wheels in a foamy state. The foamy detergent-applied wheels are left standing as it is for a while. Thus, the materials for adhering the metal particles, stone particles and petroleum solid particles onto the wheels are wetted with the foamy detergent, thereby allowing the foamed detergent to take these particles therein, and then allowing these particles to leave the surface of the wheels or float over the surface of the wheels. Finally, the foamy detergent takes the grime particles therein.
Thereafter, the detergent can be wiped off or removed away by water.
However, it is uncertain to users or customers how long it requires for the detergent to swell the grime, penetrate in to it and finally remove the dust particles, mud and petroleum product particles from the wheels. Furthermore, the time required for the detergent to eliminate these particles varies depending upon the deposited amounts of the particles and/or applied detergent. In short, in eliminating an entirety of grime sticking onto the wheels, it is uncertain to users or customers what amount of detergent should be used, and how long the detergent should be left on the wheels before removed away.
Therefore, nowadays an amount of most commercially available detergents used has to be measured by eyes, and the applied detergents have to be removed in a time decided by users themselves by guess.
There may occur such problems that the tire wheels are not well cleaned because of the time decided being too short or damaged with the detergent because of the time decided being too long.